


Separated

by HaleyC4629



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Homesickness, Loneliness, M/M, Regret, Sad, Separations, Slice of Life, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Tom and Jerry have gotten enough of chasing each other and are planning to separate from each other from now on. As they're split individually, both of them have their own freedoms to themselves more often than usual. Now here's the catch: they're starting to realize that they made a huge mistake, which is stopping their chases and mischiefs they're very famous for. Since they're very far away from each other, how will they be able to reunite with each other and start their usual routines again?





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【猫和老鼠】Separated 分居](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780788) by [GENE_on_Chromosome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENE_on_Chromosome/pseuds/GENE_on_Chromosome)



It was days, months or even years since Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse have been causing the damages to any rooms where they were chasing each other. One day, they decided that it was time to separate from each other for good. Jerry moved out of the house with his belongings. Tom, however, stayed inside of the house and cleaned and fixed up everything that were damaged during the chase before Ms. Twoshoes arrived from grocery shopping.

"Thomas, I've got a special treat for you," Ms. Twoshoes said as she placed her groceries on the kitchen table and took out several cans of cat food.

Tom saw them and licked his mouth with hunger. He was excited and couldn't wait to eat them.

"Oh, I knew you'd be excited," said Ms. Twoshoes as she petted his head, "Since it's already lunchtime, I'll go ahead and give you some." She went ahead and gave him a can of cat food in his personalized cat bowl. 

Tom eagerly started eating it down. Afterwards, he purred while rubbing her legs like a real cat as a token of saying "thank you" and "I love you" at the same time. He hadn't felt that appreciated for a long time and he finally got some appreciation from her.

Meanwhile, Jerry was already outside and was trying to find a place to find some shelter for the night. Ten miles away from home seemed to take a long time to walk that far for a mouse like him. He stopped, sat down and rested for a while. He looked around him with a tiny sigh. The birds sang and flew to the trees and the squirrels gathered some nuts and scattered to some places they were heading to. Just then, he heard some alley cats growl from the alley where he stopped at. He was alerted immediately afterwards. The alley cats were stalking in front of him with some hisses and snarls. Jerry froze and looked around for an escape space. He found it and ran off before the alley cats ran after him. A hole in the fence was a perfect fit for him to go through but it only fitted part of a cat's finger.

That was close. Jerry started to move on to find shelter. After many hours of searching, he suddenly got too tired to keep going. He tried to stay focused while slowly walking, and collapsed when he finally found a place to regain his energy for the night. The place he found was a small empty box that left plenty of space for him to feel comfortable while resting.

Back at the house, Tom got plenty of attention and love from Ms. Twoshoes. He also played with her just like a real cat, which made her feel very happy.

"It's been so long that you were playing like that ever since you were a tiny kitten!" said Ms. Twoshoes, "We should do this more often!" 

A few days later, Tom didn't feel like himself lately. He felt that something was missing, something that was important to him, something that needed to complete his normal life. The mousehole was already covered up by the repairman, but he didn't care about it. He looked outside the window and sighed sadly. He realized that his life wasn't the same without a mouse he knew all of his life. 

Jerry felt exactly the same way. His life wasn't the same without a cat he knew all of his life. It was about time to head back home to reunite with Tom, but the problem was that he was about fifty miles away from there. He had to figure out a way to get home faster, but how? Then he saw a human sized skateboard and a thick stick. He got both of them, hopped onto the skateboard and pushed forward with a stick like an oar. Down the hill he went and zoomed off. 

Tom didn't feel like doing anything because he was depressed about Jerry being missing. Almost an hour later, he heard a knock on the door. He answered it but didn't see anything. And when he looked down, he saw Jerry standing in front of him. 

Both of them were finally reunited and they were extremely happy about it. They missed each other badly and were producing their own tears of joy. They went inside and Jerry was shocked that his mousehole was already covered up. Tom tried to explain to him the the repairman did it and not him. Luckily, Jerry believed him. Tom had to get a new home for him so he got a mouse cage from outside and fixed it up to look like a new house. 

Jerry didn't see that one coming but didn't care. As his new mouse cage was fixed with added finishing touches, he went inside and looked around. The cage was two stories high for his size. Such fine details!

Tom felt proud of himself for providing a new home for him. 

Ms. Twoshoes just came out of the bathroom after the shower and saw Jerry. She screamed with fear. "Thomas! Get that mouse out of here!" Then she realized that Jerry was now a part of the family. "Never mind, Thomas," she said, "Let's just enjoy our quality time together."


End file.
